


Il fidanzato

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decide di presentare il suo fidanzato ai suoi genitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fidanzato

Il fidanzato

 

"Sei davvero convinto che sia una buona idea?"  
"Certo che ne sono convinto! E non capisco cos'è che ti preoccupa tanto."  
"Mah, non lo so, forse la possibilità che tuo padre mi faccia evanescere le palle? O che tua madre mi lanci una delle fatture oscure che piacciono tanto alla tua famiglia? Così, tanto per fare un paio di esempi."  
"I miei genitori sono persone civili e, in ogni caso sarà presente anche Severus e non permetterà loro di farti alcun male. Ora sei più tranquillo?"  
"Tranquillo? Devo ricordarti che cosa, esattamente, Piton pensa di me? È probabile che la sua fattura mi colpisca prima ancora di quella di tua madre, e non so quale sarà peggiore."  
"Ecco, in effetti... non sei esattamente il suo più grande amico, ma è una persona civile anche lui, non farebbe nulla di maleducato. Almeno non davanti alla preside McGranitt, e visto che ci sarà anche lei puoi stare tranquillo."  
Il suo compagno sospirò e si arrese all'inevitabile disastro.

Lucius Malfoy fece irruzione nel salotto verde del suo maniero, quello preferito di sua moglie, con un'espressione sconvolta. Narcissa e i suoi ospiti lo guardarono perplessi ma lui, per una volta, non si curò minimamente delle apparenze. Si avvicinò alla sua bellissima consorte e, con il corpo rigido e i pugni chiusi, si fermò al suo fianco.  
"So chi è il fidanzato di Draco" annunciò con tono lugubre.  
"Oh, Lucius!" lo rimproverò Narcissa. "Ti avevo detto di non fare nulla per scoprirlo, lo sai che il nostro Draco voleva farci una sorpresa."  
"Una sorpresa lo è stata di certo" ritorse lui "e ti assicuro che quando ti dirò che è sarai stupita quanto me e sarai d'accordo nell'ammettere che questo incontro è stato una pessima idea e che una simile delusione merita che ci ritiriamo nelle nostre stanze private, lasciando nostro figlio a riflettere sulle sue pessime scelte."  
"Non esiste niente al mondo di tanto grave da dover forzare qualcuno a saltare l'ora del tè, Lucius, dovresti saperlo. Soprattutto se ci sono degli ospiti. E tu non mi dirai proprio nulla! Draco vuole che sia una sorpresa e almeno uno dei suoi genitori rispetterà questo suo desiderio."  
"Ma Narcissa..."  
"Ho detto no!"  
Lucius non sbuffò solo perché sbuffare era un comportamento da straccioni, ma la sua espressione la diceva lunga su cosa pensasse della decisione che aveva preso sua moglie. Lui amava alla follia quella donna, ma a volte la sua testardaggine lo esasperava, e il fatto che facesse molta paura, quando si arrabbiava, non era un bene per il suo orgoglio. Anche se doveva ammettere che era ottimo per mantenere la pace familiare: vinceva sempre lei in ogni caso, perciò Lucius evitava, fin troppo spesso, perfino di discutere.  
Fu Severus a distoglierlo dai suoi cupi pensieri.  
"Suvvia, Lucius, non può certo essere una situazione così tragica. Da quello che so, l'unico Wesley non ancora accoppiato è in Romania e non torna in Inghilterra da anni, motivo per il quale dubito seriamente che possa aver avuto contatti con Draco, e Paciock pare sia proprietà privata di Blaise Zabini. Una volta esclusi loro, non vedo cosa possa esserci di peggio."  
Il suo vecchio amico era seduto sul divanetto verde, dal lato opposto rispetto a quello in cui sedeva la preside McGranitt, e lo guardava con aria di sufficienza. Lucius lo fissò accigliato per qualche istante, poi esibì il suo miglior sorriso derisorio.  
"L'unica cosa che mi renda questa notizia un po' più sopportabile è la consapevolezza che l'ottimo tè di mia moglie ti andrà di traverso non appena scoprirai di chi si tratta."  
La porta del salotto si aprì proprio in quell'istante e Draco fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, mano nella mano con Harry Potter. Lucius si lasciò sfuggire un gemito disperato, Severus sembrò sul punto di soffocarsi con la sua stessa saliva e Narcissa trattenne il fiato sconvolta. Il tutto mentre Minerva McGranitt sorrideva beata.  
Fu Lady Malfoy la prima a riprendersi dallo shock.  
"Draco, tesoro, il tuo fidanzato è davvero... Harry Potter?!" chiese, con un tono di voce acuto che non le si addiceva per niente.  
"Sì, Madre" rispose lui, mento in alto e sguardo orgoglioso.  
Nella sala scese il silenzio e la preside McGranitt ne approfittò per servire il tè a tutti e iniziare a sorseggiare il suo.  
"Lucius aveva ragione, Narcissa: è davvero un tè eccellente" si complimentò con la padrona di casa, apparentemente inconsapevole della tensione che aleggiava tra i presenti.  
Narcissa voltò lo sguardo su di lei, per poi riportarlo sul figlio. Girò la testa dall'una all'altra parte, alternativamente, per qualche secondo. Poi i suoi occhi iniziarono a brillare di una luce esaltata.  
"Oh, Merlino! La nostra famiglia diventerà la più importante dell'intero Mondo Magico! Draco, caro, dobbiamo iniziare subito i preparativi per il vostro matrimonio."  
Draco e Harry si rilassarono, la preside McGranitt continuò a sorseggiare il suo tè e Lucius e Severus sembrarono sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.


End file.
